


Курок

by Leytenator



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Осторожно, авторские фаноны





	Курок

**Author's Note:**

> Осторожно, авторские фаноны

Кабинка туалета в самолете тесная. Чарльз цепляется трясущимися пальцами за край раковины и прикрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть стен и скачущего перед глазами отражения собственной бледной рожи в зеркале.  
Когда сзади раздается щелчок дверного замка, Чарльз думает, что руки и память совсем его подводят — он точно запирал его.  
— Ты в порядке?  
Точно запирал. Просто отвык от того, что кое-кому это не мешает.  
Чарльз с трудом поднимает тяжелые веки и смотрит, как Эрик медленно прикрывает дверь и прислоняется к ней спиной, скрещивая руки на груди. Замок снова щелкает.  
Этот звук отдается болью в висках, резкий, неприятный, напоминающий тот, что слышишь, когда взводишь курок.  
Не надо больше выстрелов.  
Чарльз охотно пустил бы пулю самому себе в лоб, да только раньше его от этого удерживал Хэнк, а теперь будет тот, с кем такие трюки и вовсе бесполезны.  
— Никогда не думал выступать на ярмарках? — шипит Чарльз и включает воду. Лицо и ладони на мгновение окутывают прохлада и покой, но спину жжет взгляд. Чарльз чувствует, как он скользит от лопаток вверх по шее, путается в волосах и касается затылка, ноющего от тупой боли. — Я чудесно смотрелся бы в темном шатре с хрустальным шаром. Погляди на мою физиономию — чем я хуже этих старух-шарлатанок, а? А ты бы показывал фокусы и жонглировал металлическими шариками...  
Чарльз смеется вполголоса.  
— Ладно, не бери в голову. Я просто перебрал. Если тебе надо отлить — может, дашь мне выйти для начала?  
— Я тоже перебрал, — отвечает Эрик и делает шаг вперед. — Десять лет не пил. А у тебя хороший виски. Всегда был. Тебя трясет, Чарльз. Тебе помочь?  
Голос у него мягкий, руки тоже.  
Раньше все было не так, совсем не так, это, верно, память подводит, все она, сука.  
— Сука, — хрипит Чарльз и закусывает губу. Взгляд Эрика в зеркале становится удивленным, но не злым. Все не так. Раньше все было совсем по-другому. Чарльз смеется. — Это я не тебе.  
Эрик очень серьезно кивает.  
— У тебя волосы отросли, — говорит он и касается его затылка пальцами так, как пару минут назад касался взглядом. Чарльз едва удерживается от того, чтобы откинуть голову и закрыть глаза.  
— Только сейчас заметил? Ты подрастерял свою внимательность за десять лет, друг мой.  
Пальцы сжимаются и тянут за волосы. Эрик прикрывает глаза, и Чарльз видит в отражении, как раздуваются его ноздри.  
— Я же не первый, кому хочется как следует врезать тебе, когда ты пытаешься быть саркастичным, Чарльз? Отвратительно выходит. Друг мой.  
— Десять лет учебы пропали даром? — В горле пересохло, а уши закладывает. Наверное, самолет набирает высоту. — Нет, не первый. Отпусти мои волосы, Эрик. Если ты хочешь оставить себе локон как сувенир на следующий срок в тюрьме, я его отрежу, так и быть. Просто не думал, что ты настолько сентиментальный. Раньше это было, помнится, моей прерогативой. Эрик, отпусти меня, или я набью тебе рожу, клянусь.  
— Твоей. Но эти десять лет я был более прилежным учеником, чем ты. Я не отпущу, Чарльз. Нет.  
Чарльз сглатывает и крепче стискивает пальцы на раковине. Еще немного, и пол уйдет из-под ног. Колени дрожат. Нужно сделать укол. Вмазаться, вот как это называется.  
— Мне надо вмазаться, — говорит Чарльз и следит за тем, как меняется выражение лица Эрика. — Если хочешь ударить меня — давай побыстрей.  
— Я не хочу тебя бить, — качает головой Эрик и отступает к двери.  
Чарльз разворачивается к нему и скалится.  
— А чего ты, черт возьми, хочешь? Ты забыл? — он подносит трясущиеся пальцы к виску. — Я не могу больше прочитать твои гребаные мысли, так что если хочешь мне что-то сообщить, открой свой рот и скажи словами, будь уж так добр!  
— Я хочу тебя, — говорит Эрик и целует его.  
Это турбулентность. Это свиваются в жгуты вены, изнывая без дозы лекарства. Эрик ловит его и сажает на край раковины, отрывается от губ и гладит лицо, прислонившись лбом ко лбу.  
— Что ты делаешь, — говорит Чарльз и чувствует усталость, бесконечную, изматывающую, иссушающую усталость.  
Эрик расстегивает пуговицу на манжете его рубашки и закатывает рукав. Трогает синяки на сгибе локтя, наклоняется и прижимается к ним губами.  
— Что ты делаешь...  
— Пробую — может, сгожусь в качестве замены.  
— Эрик.  
— Скажи «друг мой», — Эрик сползает на пол и кладет ладонь на ширинку Чарльза.  
— Ты тронулся мозгом за десять лет.  
— Скажи. — Он сжимает пальцы, и Чарльз стонет сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
— Ты чокнутый ублюдок, друг мой.  
— Скажи «мой».  
— Блядь...  
— Я вижу, что ты выучил много новых слов за десять лет. — Эрик расстегивает ширинку и придвигается ближе. Тянет вниз белье и дышит на головку. Чарльза колотит как в лихорадке. — Я давно смирился с тем, что мой словарный запас меньше твоего. Я не хочу разговаривать, Чарльз. Скажи то, что я прошу. Сейчас.  
Он берет в рот, и Чарльза выгибает дугой, так что затылок упирается в зеркало. Он закусывает губу и колотит стиснутым кулаком воздух. Пальцы разжимаются словно сами собой и ложатся на затылок Эрика так легко, будто и не было этих десяти сволочных лет.  
Эрик сжимает губы и задевает член зубами. Чарльз дышит коротко и сорванно, зажимает рот рукой, пытаясь помнить, что они не одни на этом самолете.  
Эрик выпускает его член и дует на влажную кожу. Поднимается и обхватывает рукой затылок Чарльза, заставляя посмотреть в лицо.  
— Скажи.  
— Чертов ты сукин сын...  
Эрик дрочит ему быстро и грубо, лихорадочно облизывает губы и смотрит неотрывно. Его глаза блестят, словно он пьяный. Чарльза тянет к нему, будто в собственных жилах течет расплавленный металл.  
Губы у Эрика горячие, солоноватые от смазки. Он целует жадно, и Чарльз стонет ему в рот, когда Эрик стискивает его поджавшиеся яйца, а потом надавливает за ними.  
— Скажи.  
— Ты...  
Чарльз опускает руку и нашаривает пряжку на ремне Эрика, никак не может снять его и почти воет от злости и желания кончить, когда Эрик отстраняет его ладонь, и пряжка расстегивается сама, а молния едет вниз. Чарльз дергает его штаны и стискивает пальцы на члене Эрика, вздрагивая от ответных движений.   
Эрик наваливается на него, прижав лопатками к зеркалу, и дышит в шею.  
— Скажи. Пожалуйста...  
Чарльз кончает от этого хриплого шепота, раскрывает рот и беззвучно орет, изливаясь в ладонь Эрика. Тот смотрит на него бешеными глазами, накрывает его руку на своем члене перепачканной спермой ладонью, проводит пару раз и кончает следом.  
Кабинка ужасно маленькая, и воздух в ней раскаленный. Он пахнет потом, спермой и чем-то горьким.  
Эрик долго моет руки, пока Чарльз пытается справиться с собственной ширинкой.  
— Ты сломал мне молнию, — тихо говорит он.  
Эрик молча смотрит на нее, и погнутые зубцы расправляются.  
— У тебя очень хороший виски, — говорит он, глядя на свое отражение в зеркале и приглаживая мокрой ладонью волосы. — Я отвык от крепких напитков. Наверное, и к лучшему.  
Он кладет ладонь на ручку двери, замок щелкает как взведенный курок, и Чарльз все ждет, когда вылетит пуля, но ее нет. Ничего нет больше.  
Он в кабинке один. Колени становятся ватными, и он медленно садится на пол.  
«А я-то думал, что нет ничего хуже, чем разочаровать самого себя, — думает он. — Я снова ошибся, друг мой. Мой».  
— Мой, — тихо говорит он, пробуя слово на вкус.  
Дверь открывается без щелчка.  
— Ты не разочаровал меня. Никогда не разочаруешь, — говорит Эрик и поднимает его на ноги.  
Если закрыть глаза, тесные стены и мутное зеркало пропадают, и остается только темнота и тепло. И память.  
Никаких выстрелов.


End file.
